1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed suspension systems and more particularly pertains to a new bed suspension system for allowing a driver to sleep while another driver drives a tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bed suspension systems is known in the prior art which typically teaches the use of arms that are rigidly mounted to a frame a support surface to allow vertical movement to be transferred to the frame and thereby a mattress on the frame.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow for vertical shocks to be absorbed and reduced swaying of a bed to enhance the comfort of a driver sleeping in a tractor being driven along an uneven surface.